Let me be your Eyes and Ears
by Lord Kharl
Summary: Will is tired of not being acknowledged by Halt and the others, he's sick of never being praised and he wants a change...story is much better than the summery (obviously)
1. Chapter 1

**The Start of the Plan**

Hi guys and girls! I finally read the books after my friend kept saying that I would love these books! She was not lying and I'm really glad that I read the books!

**Disclaimer: as you (hopefully) know I will only be putting the disclaimer in the first chapter of the story becuase I know I never will own Ranger's Apprentice. So ja, I don't own it**

**.**

**I think this is important so I'll tell you...never mind actually you'll find out in the next chapter, enjoy!**

* * *

Will had been a Ranger's apprentice for a few months now and he couldn't get any kind of praise from his mentor; Halt. Sometimes Will would think to himself sometimes saying in Halt's voice 'Well done Will, you have impressed me' but none of that ever came. So he kept practicing with his bow, shooting arrow after arrow, improving his speed and the rate at which he notched his arrow onto the bowstring. Will sighed with a heavy heart and he lowered his bow to see where his arrows had struck. He inspected the dummies and they all almost had bull's-eyes so he was pretty proud of himself and he let a grin slip on his face, solemnly he patted his back telling himself to keep up the good work and Will went over to fetch the arrows and return back to the cabin that he had to share with Halt.

Will wasn't too surprised when he saw Halt sitting on the porch with his coffee in had not really acknowledging the boy's arrival. Will coughed; Halt looked up raising a questioning eyebrow. "I-I'm done Halt." Will said while cursing himself for stuttering.

"I can see that, what exactly do you want me to do about that?" Halt asked, now putting down his coffee and looking Will in his eyes, making the boy flinch back but not noticeably to regular people.

Will opened his mouth to speak but no words came out, Halt looked at him and waited, "I was wondering if I could go out for a walk around." Will knew what he was going to do, he had one thing in mind and nothing was going to get him to change his mind.

"I don't see why not, just be back before nightfall." Halt said and stared at his coffee that he had picked up once again, and without a sound Will left.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter (not really)**

**I hope you all liked it, and please review even if you hated it.**

**Lord Kharl out!**


	2. First Sight

**First Sight**

* * *

Will walked through the streets, straining his ears to hear any news of what was going on with the war. He had seen some guys that where much bigger than any Araluen he had seen, curiosity gripping at him he followed the men to where ever they were going. He noticed that they had been leading very far away from Redmont; they had entered into a forest that was growing darker and darker as they got deeper in. Will kept trailing them until they stopped walking, the three burly men inspected the area and it seemed like they were waiting for something or someone. In an instant the area was covered in a heavy and dark shadow,

"I see you three are back, tell me Captain Erak did you find them?" the man asked, his semi-long raven hair glistened evilly in the little light that was provided.

The man known as Erak scratched his head and looked the man in the eyes, "Yea we found it alright, we already took them to the fissure to work on the bridge." He replied in a gruff voice. "Morgarath you better pay us and it's not Captain, its Jarl!" he hissed out and drew back away preparing to leave.

"Everything has been duly noted Captain." Morgarath said with a grin, out grinning the Cheshire cat. Erak spat on the ground and spun around leading his men away. Will watched them disappear but for some reason he noted that Morgarath hadn't moved. "Why don't you come on out boy?" the evil sinister voice of Morgarath's asked. Will surprised that he was caught did what he was asked. "So who might you be? Tell the truth because I'll know if you're lying, and I kill liars."

Will struck by awe came out and went closer the the man. "My name is Will," he replied and he had an urge to bow to the man but he tried to restrain himself.

"Well Will, why are you here and what exactly do you do?" he asked, his face relaxed not showing any emotion behind his eyes or his voice.

"I was following the three guys out of curiosity and I'm a…..Ranger's apprentice." Will said the last part bitterly; he wished that someone else had chosen to have him.

"A Ranger Hu? Well then I'll just have to take you out." Morgarath said and slid his foot to the side while putting his hand to his sword.

"Why? You haven't even heard me out!" Will cried out in alarm earning a questioning glance from Morgarath. With a nod from Morgarath Will continued, "I was looking for you-"

"Are you stupid? No one looks for me!" Morgarath exclaimed but felt a little respect for the boy know to him as Will.

"I'm not stupid, I'm just-" he stopped trailing off, not really wanting to tell him what he 'was'

"You're just what?" Morgarath snapped waiting for Will to reply.

"I want to be your eyes and ears inside of Redmont," Will said watching the shock play on Morgarath's face.

"Boy you really are stupid but I'll accept but tell me why you are doing this first!" Morgarath said with some suspicion. Will sighed, thinking back on Halt, the reason why he was here.

"You see I had wanted to be in the Battle school-"

"Don't you think you're a little too small?" Morgarath shot.

"Oi I'm not done and yes I realized that later!" Will shot back and continued, "I found out that Halt had wanted me as an apprentice and had told Baron Arald to tell the craftsmen to make sure no one had picked me." Morgarath winced at that, anyone would feel bad of no one wanted them. "So I became a Ranger's apprentice but not once has he ever helped me, praised me or anything and I'm just tired of it! I want to be praised just like the others, I want to be recognized, I don't want to live this kind of life, and please Lord Morgarath please I beg of you to let me be of use to you!" Will cried, the tears streamed down his face, he crumbled to the floor crying even more as all the other bottled up emotions came out. Morgarath did something he knew he never would do, he hugged Will telling him it was going to be alright.

"Shh, it's okay Will. Thank you for being brave and putting up with this for a while. I'm here and I'll try to help you any way I can without getting you in trouble." Morgarath whispered and had the boy look at him, "You did well Will, I'm proud of you. When we meet up again you have to show me how good you are at the bow!" Morgarath said and watched the boy wipe away his tears; the next thing he knew was that he was being embraced. Will had thrown his arms around Morgarath; this was the first time in a very very long time that he had heard those words of praise.

"Thank you, my Lord." Will said with a smile tugging at his lips, he pulled back and looked up to see that the sun was going down, "I have to leave, Halt said to be back before the sun went down, and well it's already past time." Will said and saw Morgarath nod.

"Let's meet up here again on the night of the full moon, which is in three days." Morgarath said and watched Will nod and leave. This was perfect, he had an inside source and he could with the help of Will bring the kingdom down from the inside in! "Thank you Will for coming to me, is there anything that you would like to ask?" Morgarath asked softly knowing that the boy heard him, he knew if his Wargals or the Skandians heard him they would be killed off immediately for just listening on them.

Will stopped in his tracks and turned to face Morgarath; the man who just saved him from the brink of breaking. "W-would it be okay if I thought of you as my-dad?" Will asked and heard Morgarath choke on his spit.

"Boy what-I guess, I don't see the harm in it." Morgarath sighed, inwardly cursing himself for almost yelling at the boy. If he wanted the plan to work he couldn't get mad at the boy, no it was Will! Will flashed a quick smile and he left.

.

Will travelled back to the Redmont and headed back towards the cabin he shared with Halt, no, it was just Halt's cabin. He hoped that Halt hadn't heard him walking up the steps; cautiously he pushed the door open and thanked his lucky stars that the door was made so it wouldn't creak.

"So where were you Will?" he heard the dangerously low voice of his mentor, he could hear the ground where Halt walked on creak a little bit. Everything was deathly silent except for the the small creaking of the ground, "Well? I'm waiting for an answer boy." Halt repeated, restating the question.

"I was out for a walk, I was heading back but it took me longer than I thought to get back." Will said, not really lying but also not really telling the truth.

"Really now?" Halt asked and narrowed his eyes on his apprentice who stood there not flinching or moving a muscle.

"Yes Halt." Will replied and took a step back now; he couldn't take the scrutinizing look from Halt for that long. Halt watched him not entirely convinced.

"Get to bed you have more training, I'll show you how to use your sax knife." Halt said with a voice that said there were to be no more questions. Will nodded and with a sigh he left the area and went to one of Halt's rooms that he was currently staying in. Will couldn't see anything his anymore, he wanted to give up but he would stay just for Morgarath.

.

Halt sighed and ran his hand through his aging hair; he was too old to be dealing with this. Sometimes he wondered why he had taken Will with him, he knew that he had owed Daniel but sometimes he would wonder if he had made a terrible mistake. Halt knew this was not the time to be thinking those kinds of thoughts because of Morgarath was coming closer and closer, he could feel war coming closer and closer to Redmont and this was no time to be doubting himself and Will's skills. He knew the boy needed a break but something kept stopping him from telling Will anything. Halt knew it would come back and bite him later in the butt, but he didn't want to think about that right now so he opted to go back to bed. Halt quietly slithered through the house, he was curious as to why Will had come back so late, he knew it was un-Will like for the boy to turn up after the time he instructed. Nearing Will's room, he could here stifled cries and it broke his heart having to listen to his apprentice in such trouble. He wanted to know what was wrong, that's what he was for also, not just to teach Will the ways of the Rangers but to also help him out emotionally. With a quick hitch in his breath he turned away, abandoning the boy and went back to his room and laid down on the bed, waiting for sleep to take him.

Once Halt had fallen asleep he was in a deep, guilty and heart wrenching dream,

'_Why Ranger? I don't understand, I saved your life and this is how you repay me? By treating my son like this?' the pained voice of Daniel's came, blood dripping off the body of his saviour. Halt stood paralyzed watching the man._

"_What do you mean? I didn't do anything wrong!" Hal exclaimed, his body trembling,_

"_Oh really?" Halt could hear the mockery in the man's voice; it was almost the same kind of voice that he used with Will. "Have you ever said that he was doing a good job? Che for that have you ever praised him? What kind of mentor are you!" Daniel asked and made a move to get closer to Halt to jab him in the chest but he doubled over from his cuts and stabs, the blood still profusely bleeding._

With a gasp, Halt jerked awake only to see the sun starting to rise. 'What a weird dream. Looks like no more sleep for now' with that in mind Halt got up and walked to the kitchen to make himself some coffee. While he was walking to the kitchen he realized that Will wasn't in his room, Halt's heart rate picked up. "Stupid boy, where are you?" he muttered to himself and looked through the house only to realize that Will wasn't there. As he approached the back he could hear a faint thud noise which he knew all too well; the dagger hitting the post!

* * *

**Please review and thank you to the people who reviewed, it was very much appreciated!**

**Lord Kharl out!**


	3. The Festival Part I

**Pulling Back: Part I of the Festival**

**Yo guys and girls! I just wanted to tell you that Will already has Tug.  
Onto the story, enjoy!**

* * *

Halt inwardly sighed and went to see what Will was up to so early in the morning. He pulled his Ranger cloak around his body and pulled up his hood, Halt quietly exited out of his and Will's cabin and flittered into the shadows to watch Will. To say Halt was surprised was an understatement he was astonished, Will was sweating all the while switching between his bow and throwing his knife at the dummies. Even though Will had to go to each target and get the knife and sometimes to retrieve the arrows he would do it with a kind of grace that Halt had never seen before. Finally after the third round Will stopped and patted himself on the back, that motion just tore Halt's heart in half, he knew he should have been there trying to help Will.

"Good job Will; let's have a 5 minute break." He heard Will say to himself and watched the bow just throw down his bow, Halt frowned at the action and continued to watch Will as he walked over to the dummies and violently pulled out the arrows and his one throwing knife. Halt winced and was about to go out into the open to congratulate Will until he saw the boy go on full alert, his eyes scanning the area. Multiple times Will's eyes had met Halt's, Halt thought that Will hadn't noticed him as Will had just continued on, oh but he was dead wrong, the next thing Halt knew was that his Ranger cloak was pinned to the tree with Will's throwing knife and in a flash Will ran over more like glided over to his bow and notched the arrow, taking aim at another part of the Ranger's cloak and fired arrow after arrow until Halt couldn't move. "What do you think Halt? Am I ready to do solo missions yet?" Will asked as he looked at the defeated Ranger.

"Yes, also you have improved drastically I'm please." Halt said as he started to take the knife and arrows out of his cloak, Halt sighed as he looked at his holey cloak that needed mending and took it off.

Will felt a warmth in his chest that he hadn't felt since Morgarath had praised him, it was wonderful. Part. "What about the festival? Will I be able to go?" Will asked innocently, trying to play the good guy.

"You'll be able to go, but there is something I wanted to say and ask you. Come with me, let's take a walk." Halt said and motioned for the boy to come closer. Will hesitantly walked over to his mentor, or was it his ex-mentor now. Will looked at Halt and Halt looked back at Will, he knew that Will had wanted to say something but kept it to himself. Halt furrowed his brows in frustration, "What?" Halt couldn't take trying to read the boy anymore.

"What?" Will asked back confused.

"You were going to say something and I what to know what it is!" Halt exclaimed.

"What? I thought you were going to say something so I was waiting for you to say something first." Will replied back, aggravated by his ex-mentor.

"What do you mean? You were going to say something first and so I asked you 'what' first!" Halt bit back. Now both guys were confused.

"Never mind, what did you want to say though?" Will asked, hoping for the 'what' questions to be dropped.

"What?" Halt asked with a grin on his face.

"Jerk!" Will retorted and walked ahead of Halt who now started to walk faster to catch up to his apprentice. "What?" Will asked inwardly cursing himself for asking 'what'

"I wanted to know why you got up so early this morning and what happened yesterday." Halt asked looking around his surroundings.

"Why do you want to know?" Will asked raising an eyebrow.

Halt frowned, this was very un-Will like and he knew it and he _was _going to get to the bottom of why he was acting like this. "I want to know because you are not acting like yourself, so something must have happened in order to make to make you so late for coming back home."

"Home?" Will echoed with a flinch, Halt stopped as he saw the flinch in the boy's movements.

"Why did you just flinch?" Halt asked, his voice showing signs of anger.

"Sorry I just don't really consider that place as my home. I can't really think of it as my home, it's just a place that I temporarily live in until I become a full-fledged Ranger." Will responded quietly, avoiding the other question.

"Why is that Will?" Halt asked and he continued, he knew that Will just avoided his first question.

"What do you mean?" he asked, taken back,

"Why do you not consider my-our home also part of your home?"

"Simple I just don't, I grew up in the castle, which is home to me." Will responded and looked up to the lightening sky. The blue now not so dark, birds had already starting singing there wake up call. "Halt, I was wondering if in three days I can go back to the castle just to stay the night." Will asked as he looked down and shuffled his feet, trying to act like his usual self.

"It depends on what the Baron says, but-I honestly don't see the harm in it." Halt replied thoughtfully, he wanted to know what was going through his apprentice's mind; it was infuriating him to no end!

"REALLY!?" Will exclaimed taking Halt by surprise, Halt semi-smiled in a yes and the two started to head back for Halt's cabin. Will and Halt walked in totally silence, both practicing there stealth and speed. Will had stuck to the outside while Halt had stuck to the path, weaving in and out of the shadows. Will had spotted the cabin and started towards it, only to be intercepted by a blur which he knew was Halt.

"You did pretty well," Halt said, Will felt that warm feeling again at the complement, but this was no were at the ability he wanted to be at. "Why don't you go get cleaned up and-where is your bow?" Halt stopped, just rembereing that Will didn't have his bow the whole time.

"It's outside still I guess, I'll go get it." Will said and started back for the place he had trained only to be stopped by Halt.

"You've done enough for today, just go get cleaned up and take it easy until the festival." Halt said and went to go get Will's bow.

Will felt something totally off from his ex-mentor, he noticed that he was getting praised for reasons beyond him and it was making him feel very uneasy, it was like a calm before a storm. Not wanting to find out the real reason his ex-mentor was like that he decided to go get cleaned up and to take a long nap till it was time to go to the festival.

_*Time Skip*_

Halt woke up from his brief nap, it was time to wake Will up so that they could go to the festival. Halt got up and quickly got dressed into his 'casual' clothing, consisting of brown baggy pants and a faded green shirt. After he finished getting ready he headed to Will's room and found that the boy was already up and was getting ready.

"Halt does it matter what I wear?" Will asked as he sensed his ex-mentor at the door, Halt blinked trying to wrap his head over the fact that Will had already sensed him, he knew it took his apprentice a bit of time before he knew that he was there.

"No it doesn't, since you are ready lets go." Halt said and turned to leave. Will grinned at his victory, he had practiced sensing people and now he could sense if Halt was near, for that matter if anyone was near him. Will raced through the cabin and greeted Halt at the horses.

Will smiled slightly at Tug before approaching his horse; Tug picked his head up at Will and sniffed the air. Tug could smell some evil scent on Will and whinnied, instinctively he moved away trying to get away from Will. Halt stared and looked at his own horse Abelard who had started to whinny softly and also shying away from Will. "Tug it's just me, what's wrong?" Will asked, Halt looked at his own horse and frowned at Abelard's actions which was almost similar to Tug's. Halt shook his head and indicated for Will to go to him.

"You'll ride with me for today." Halt said and mounted onto Abelard and helped his apprentice up to the much protest of Abelard. "It's okay boy, he won't be on for to long." Halt whispered and started to head towards the Castle.

* * *

**Thank you to the people who reviewed and please keep on reviewing!**

**The next chapter is a continuation of this chapter, it's the Festival and Horace will finally make his appeareance! Alright I want you guys to quickly know that I really really like Halt and I can't imagine him doing anything bad against Will, Halt is by far my favourite character also! Ummm...so ja, I guess wait for the next chapter and please review once again!**

**Lord Kharl out!**


	4. Festival Part II

Pulling Back Part II: The Festival

**AN: Horace isn't bullied by the three idiots at the Battleschool.**

* * *

Halt and Will had made it into Redmont and Halt had dismounted Abelard along with Will, Halt had told his apprentice that he would be able to meet up with his friends from when he was a Ward. Will had just nodded and continued to be silent causing Halt to be angry.

**_Quick Flashback_**

_Halt and Will rode silently on Abelard; Halt's horse. Halt had tried many times to get Will talking but he soon found out that Will would only answer in one word sentences or not answer at all._

"_Alright what exactly happened on that magical walk? I'm getting tired of how you're acting boy; you're a Ranger's apprentice now so start acting like it!" Halt said furiously when they were right outside of Redmont._

"_Like it matters! I never even wanted to be a Ranger!" Will shot back, matching Halt's furiosity, his voice showing heightened hostility._

"_So that's what this is all about then?" Halt asked looking at the boy with guilt; he never really imagined that Will would take being a Ranger's Apprentice this bad. Will opted not to answer and so now here they were in their current situation._

**_End of Flashback._**

Halt looked at Will, Will looked at Halt, both sharing an understanding in their eye contact. "Meet back here in about four hours that should give you enough time to catch up with your….friends." Halt muttered the last part and started wandering off, there were people everywhere. The people laughing and celebrating whatever the heck festival they were celebrating.

Will looked around and also followed Halt's example and started walking, more like wandering around. Will roamed around and looked at the stalls that were almost everywhere the vendors all in there merry mood made Will sick to his stomach. He let his guard down and just wandered around aimlessly, it's not like he had anything really planned. The one thing he knew that he was going to do was find his friends, he wasn't sure if he should tell them about Morgarath as he had overheard Halt talking with Baron Arald; the Fief of Redmont. Will sighed and started looking around for Alyss, Jenny and George, he wasn't so sure if he and Horace were friends though. Finally he smelled something good and he knew that he would be finding Jenny in no time!

Will followed the smell and found Jenny laughing with Alyss and George and unfortunately Horace. With a small smile he left towards the group and was spotted by Jenny and Alyss who started to call him over, he saw Horace's lip twitch into a grin that showed that he was happy to see the other boy. (Shocking!)

"Hey Will!" both girls called out and once Will had reached them they dragged him to the table and made him sit down, "So Will where have you been lately? We haven't been able to see you at all!" whined Jenny and at that everyone looked at Will; they hadn't known that he became a Ranger's apprentice.

"Yea and what are you doing now since you got turned down from the other Craftsmen!" Horace chuckled, but he knew that, well he hoped that Will would take it as a joke.

"Well now that you mention it….the Baron had told the Craftsmen not to accept me because Halt the Ranger here in Redmont wanted me as an apprentice." Will replied bitterly, and then looked at the others. "What do you guys think of your new jobs?" Will asked, trying to lighten up the mood a bit and also trying to take the spotlight off of him. He hated the fact that he had a job that he hated while everyone got the jobs they wanted. He was also majorly jealous of Horace who had gotten into the battle school.

Everyone just stared at him a little guilty; Horace turned his face away, guilt eating at him. Horace had been lucky, he was having fun, and he would get to be a knight. "Well Sir Rodney has moved me up and was going to have me demonstrate what I have learned to the Baron and see if he would want me at the castle." Horace said with great enthusiasm, "What about you guys?" Horace asked, trying to get Will o cheer up.

"Well I've learned so many things and ALSO I made us all a cake for the festival!" exclaimed Jenny as she showed off the white cake to her friends. Next was Alyss who was a diplomat, and a fine one at that. George the scriber and finally Will.

"Well I've been doing stuff" Will said, not even giving a hint of what he was doing.

"We figured that part out but what exactly have you been doing?" Alyss asked,

"Oh…I learned how to use a bow, and how to throw knives." Will said, trying to make it seem as uncool as possible which actually worked as he saw Horace snicker at that. "You guys I'm going to go walk around." Will announced and headed out, Jenny looked taken aback as she had just served him a piece of the cake she made. Horace told them to stay at the table while he got up and started following him,

"Will wait up!" Horace called out and joined up with Will slapping him lightly on the back.

"What are you doing?" Will asked irritated at the fact that Horace had followed him; he was hoping to be able to leave and start thinking on what Morgarath would say to him.

"Well you seem kind of, I don't know weird. You're acting differently. What's really the problem?" Horace asked and stopped Will from going forward. Will widened his eyes at what Horace had done.

"I'm fine; please step out of the way." Will said and tried to side step Horace but the bigger boy stepped where Will had wanted to step. "_Please move_" Will repeated, hissing in annoyance.

"No, not until you tell me what's wrong!" the other insisted and was about to seize the boy's shoulders, Will anticipating something like this ducked and gave a sturdy kick to Horace's stomach. Horace had defiantly not anticipated something like this. He doubled over and clutched his stomach, "What the hell did you do that for?" Horace shouted and once he recovered his breath he lunged for the boy and pinned him down, hate running through his eyes, before he could further insult Will both Halt and Sir Rodney who had watched the turn of events came rushing over.

"Break it up both of you!" Rodney exclaimed Halt glared at Will, Will could feel Halt's glare burning a hole through him.

Will glared back and pushed Horace off, "What?" he snarled and stalked away, heading towards more people who would hopefully hide him from the others. He walked around with his head in his thoughts, not paying attention to where he was walking; he kept at it for another three minutes until he collided with someone else. As Will feel down he glared up at the offender, who only chuckled darkly,

"Hello Will, I see you are doing much better since our talk." Morgarath said with a chill.

"M-Morgarath!?" Will exclaimed in confusion but got a shh from the other, "What are you doing here?" he asked in a hushed voice so others around couldn't hear him.

"I came to tell you that the next time we meet you'll be coming with me, I don't want you staying here any longer than you have to." he hissed and started to help Will up.

At that moment unfortunately Halt and Sir Rodney decided to come along and see what was troubling Will, he saw Will walking with another guy around their age probably and both wondered how Will knew the guy. But the thing concerning them was that they had never seen a guy like him around.

Morgarath noticed that they were being followed so he acted casually and softly told Will that they were being followed.

Will nodded and an idea came up, he turned to Morgarath and told the man the idea. "Will I don't think it's a good idea for you to drink though," Morgarath said with a frown on his face, he would protect the boy with his life if needed-he growled at what was happening; he was getting attached!

"That's the only way I can think of! I pretend to be drunk and you offer to take me back to the cabin. Come on, it's almost perfect!" Will said with a cheeky smile on his face, with a wary sigh Morgarath reluctantly agreed and followed Will to a table where you could get any kind of drink.

"Just don't drink to much Will." Morgarath said and took a seat across form Will so he could keep an eye on Halt and Sir Rodney.

.

.

"Heeeeeeey buddddddy-wassaup?" Will asked, slurring his words, the smell of alcohol radiating off his breath,

"Will you're drunk." Morgarath sated bluntly but earned a giggle in response.

Halt and Sir Rodney watched the Will, shock written on there faces. Halt tsked and shook his head,

"My, you have an interesting apprentice Halt. I thought Rangers where not supposed to get drunk like that." Rodney said with a grin on his face, he knew for fact Ranger's didn't really dare to drink so much because they needed to be able to keep a watch out for anything suspicious that was or is going on.

"They aren't supposed to but...I have no idea what he's thinking lately. He seems to be getting more and more distant as the days pass and-well-I'm getting worried. Rodney do you think I made the right choice for requesting him? I mean I took so much away from him." Halt whispered and looked down at the ground in shame.

While the Rodney tried to convince Halt that it wasn't his fault and that it was most likely the right thing to do Morgarath and picked up and slung Will over his shoulder and started to take the boy away to god knows where.

A few minutes of telling Halt those kinds of words and the pair noticed that Will was gone and so was his companion.

"Damn it, we have to find Will!" Halt hissed as he realized how careless he was for letting his emotions get in the way. So Rodney and Halt set out on foot and with Halt's amazing tracking skills they tracked down the two guys. Will was slung over the other guy's shoulder and they were headed towards Halt and Will's cabin.

"Looks like everything is alright." Rodney said and the Battle-master and the Ranger left to go back to the festival.

.

.

Morgarath shook Will awake and told him to wash his face and gather the things he needed. Morgarath left Will and trusted the boy to not take to long. A few minutes later Will came out of the cabin with nothing but his ranger equipment and a spare cloak. Morgarath gave a nod and the two were off to Gorlan.


	5. Chapter 5

Do you guys and girls really want more chapters? I'm really not sure whether to keep writing this fic...let me know and if you guys and girls still want it I'll keep updating (since I'm finally on summer vacation)

**Lord Kharl out...**


End file.
